During design and use of a Disk Array Enclosure (DAE), since disks (comprising but not limited to magnetic disk, CD, hard disk, U disk) generate a lot of heat during operation, a challenge to be taken is how to enable the disks to be cooled better. Particularly, a temperature of disks farthest from a fan or an air intake becomes very high. Hence, these disks are more vulnerable to the risk of high temperature. If no measure is taken for these disks, damages are inevitably caused to these disks.